The 'What Next' Dilemma
by TheShamyFan123
Summary: Months after Sheldon leaves California, he ends up back in Texas. Though he is still unsure of many things, there is one thing he is sure of: he misses Amy. With the help of his loving Meemaw, Sheldon makes some life changing decisions and reconnects with family along the way.


**A/N: Hello all! I realize this is a very short first chapter, but I promise you, they will get longer. The story will shift back and forth between Sheldon and Amy's POV. I will always signal when POV's change. You'll discover that chapter 1 is entirely Sheldon. Next chapter will be entirely Amy. Bear with me! I have a plan.**

**Enjoy my dears**

###

As he walked up the creaking steps of a wooden porch, Sheldon couldn't help but think that he knew he would end up here. Before knocking on the door, he took in his surroundings. It was another hot, sunny day and there were children laughing and playing in the distance. Although a bit aged, the tan house in front of him looked the same as it always did. He knocked rapidly on the front door. It bothered him that he did not do his usual montage of nine knocks, but he still didn't feel quite himself. These past few months had been the hardest months in Sheldon's life. Everything was changing and change is not something he dealt with very well. He felt impatient when no one responded immediately, so he knocked again. Faint footsteps sounded from inside the house and he braced himself. He had not been invited and he had not announced he would be arriving.

Finally, he was greeted by the sight of someone he had not seen in person for a very long time. Edie Isabella Anderson (or Edie Bell as she was known as locally) stood in front of him, mouth slightly agape.

"Sheldon?" she questioned.

He acted as if he didn't hear her, for he was too busy cataloging her appearance. No taller than 5'2, blue eyes that mirrored his own with wrinkles around the edges. Her usually long grey hair with small brown patches had been cut above her shoulders. Her clothes were cheerful and modest, much like herself. Other than her hair, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Shelly?" she asked again.

"You cut your hair Meemaw," he answered.

"I did, Moonpie. If you had read any of my letters from the past few months, you would have known that."

He lowered his head to look at his shoes, kicking off a bit of dust that had gathered on them, "Well, I've been preoccupied the last few months."

"So I've heard."

He sighed.

"What's the matter, Sheldon? I know you didn't come all the way to Texas just to pop in and say hello."

He hesitated, "Meemaw?"

"Yes, Moonpie?"

"I can't do it anymore. I can't continue to live off the land. I'm not a hobo, I'm a scientist. A scientist that still very confused and needs his Meemaw to take care of him."

Meemaw smiled warmly and held out her hand for him to take it, "I knew you'd show up here sooner or later. You know your Meemaw is here for you. Come on inside."

He picked up his bag with one hand and took his Meemaw's hand in the other. She led him through to the kitchen and brought him down to her level to kiss him on the cheek before making her way to leave.

"I'm going to make you up a room. When I get done, I'll make you some strawberry quick, alright?"

He nodded in reply. For the first time since arriving in his hometown, he took his phone from his pocket. He had an unread message.

**_'Where are you today?'_**

**_-Amy_**

He responded:

**_'Texas. I've decided to stay at Meemaw's until I've sorted everything out._**

**_-Sheldon_**

**_'Thanks for checking in.'_**

**_-Amy_**

And he knew that, that was all Amy would say on the matter. She had told him shortly after his departure that she wanted to give him his space. Though he appreciated her understanding, he really didn't want her to stop talking to him. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her. In fact, he missed everyone. He gave his response some thought before he began composing. When he had made up his mind, he typed back a promising message; short and sweet.

**_'I'll be home soon, Amy.'_**

**_-Sheldon_**


End file.
